Adult Humor
Animators and writers at Pixar have often cited that the movies they make are for adults just as much as they are for kids. As such, a certain amount of adult humor slips into their projects that kids would not get. Toy Story * Conveying his thoughts, Mr. Potato Head mockingly removes his lips to make them kiss his butt. He is referring to someone as an ass kisser. *When Bo Peep says to Woody "Whadda ya say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight.", she might be referring to having sex. * Woody mockingly refers to Buzz as Buzz Light-Beer. * When all the other toys marvel at Buzz he says to Woody "I think the word you're searching for is Space Ranger.". Woody then wants to call Buzz by a swear word, but says "The word I'm searching for, I can't say because there are preschool toys present." * During the Mrs. Nesbit scene Buzz is "drunk" on imaginary tea or Darjeeling as he calls it. *In one scene (before Woody calls them from Sid's house), Hamm and Mr. Potato Head are seen playing Strip BattleShip. A Bug's Life * Displaying frustration, an ant curses "Jiminy H. Cricket" when preparing the mock bird for attack. This is an allusion to using Jesus Christ's name as an expletive. Toy Story 2 *When Buster makes his appearance he knocks down a log cabin play set. When he knocks it down it is shown that Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head are having their own "fun". * When he sees the complex baggage conveyor belts at the airport, Mr. Potato Head drops a load out of his bottom. When someone is very surprised about something, they might jokingly say they crapped their pants. * After Jessie springs into action to help Buster out of Andy's room in an emergency, Buzz's love-struck reaction causes his wings to go spring erect. This is suggestive of Buzz having been turned on by the new woman in his life. Finding Nemo * Quote: :Gurgle: Don't you people realize we are swimming in our own-- :Peach: Shh! Here he comes! * When Darla enters the dentist's office, "The Murder" from Bernard Herrman's score for Alfred Hitchock's 1960 film Psycho underscores her arrival. This is indicative of the terror that Darla brings to the story, echoing the harrowing events from the Hitchcock film. The Incredibles * In Jack-Jack Attack, Syndrome explains the S on his chest as standing for "Sitter." He says he was originally going to have initials for Baby Sitter, but then he'd be going around wearing a big "B.S." on his chest. * When Syndrome discovers that Mr. Incredible married Elastigirl and had kids, he slyly remarks that they "got busy." *Elastigirl looks at her butt in the mirror and sighs, referring to the phrase "does this make my butt look big?" Cars * Relating the story of Doc Hudson's past, Lightning McQueen states that he won three Piston Cups. Startled at what he misheard, Mater exclaims, "He did what in his cup?" * Minny: "Oh, for the love of Chrysler, can we please ask someone for directions?" * As the press fawns over the Piston Cup contendors, the ditsy Tia and Mia introduce themselves as Lightning McQueen's biggest fans and flash their headlights at him. Category:Trivia